


This Is Where You Belong

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Filming, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Underneath Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor and Zac celebrate Cecily's first Christmas together as a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of 12 days of ficmas.  
> This is a prequel of sorts to my fic The Past Is Just A Goodbye but it can be read as a stand alone too.

Taylor smiled softly as he held Cecily in his arms. Using his free hand to decorate the tree though it was more of a feat than anything else. But it was her first Christmas and he wanted her to see things up close and personal.

Wanted it to be memorable even if she more than likely wouldn't remember it since she was only eight months old. Eight months and so many days.

"You're going to end up dropping Cess," Zac spoke from the couch where he held the video camera in one hand. A request that Taylor had made since he knew Cecily wouldn't remember this, so he was going to give her a way to remember it one day.

Taylor made a face as he looked over at Zac, "I'm not going to drop our daughter thank you very much," he huffed not liking the idea that Zac had very little confidence in him. Even if he understood why Zac didn't have much confidence in him.

Taylor was a klutz, it was a well known fact in their family as well as with the fans..or well fans that they had, had before the band ended. Though Taylor guessed there would always be a few die hard fans no matter what.

"You say that now and in three seconds Cess is going to be on the floor screaming her lungs out," Zac teased and with that Taylor used his free hand to flip Zac off.

"She's fine," Taylor stated as he shook his head and reached for another ornament. "Now shut up and keep recording will you."

Zac laughed loudly at that which startled Cecily enough that she lifted her head to look at him, a tiny scowl on her face.

"Oh look Taylor, Cess got your diva face already," Zac said and Taylor just shook his head.

Leaning in he kissed Cecily on her forehead as he inhaled that baby scent she had. A scent that he had missed ever since Ezra had been a baby.

"Ignore your daddy Zac," Taylor muttered to Cecily as he made a face. "He can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Language Taylor," Zac mock scolded trying to sound serious but failing. "It's bad to curse around our baby. Her first word could wind up being a curse word directed at me."

Now Taylor laughed as he picked up an ornament, "Probably because you deserved it," he shot back before putting the ornament on the tree. "Now shush it so I can concentrate on the task at hand."

"Fine mister bossy pants," Zac sighed with another laugh before eventually going silent like Taylor had wanted.

It was better if it was silent because he had less of a chance of getting distracted and doing like Zac said which was dropping Cecily as he tried to hold her and decorate the tree as well.

***

Zac chewed his lip softly as he sat next to Taylor by their fireplace, later that night. Cecily asleep beside them in her baby carrier. A feeling of warmness and content settling over Zac.

"You know I wouldn't change this for a thing," Zac sighed as he laid his head against Taylor's shoulder. "You and me and Cess. Our own little family."

"Really?" Taylor asked with a hint of disbelief to his voice and Zac knew why. It was because he still wasn't sure that Zac wanted this life.

A baby and as close as what he'd have to a husband in his own brother at such a young age. But things had just naturally fallen into place when Natalie and Taylor had divorced.

Zac had been there to comfort him and Taylor had really needed it, especially when Natalie had found a way of getting full custody of Ezra. A fact that had broken Taylor enough that he had wanted another child.

A baby which at first Zac had been apprehensive over but in the end Taylor had won him over and Zac had agreed to finding a surrogate as well as agreeing to give his sperm as well. So that their surrogate could chose from either of them and in the end they had agreed not to find out who the father was.

Deciding that Cecily was both of theirs and they'd love her no matter what. But it was Zac who had taken the leap and signed her birth certificate since only one of them could. It was also easier that way since they had just came out to their parents and their parents had made an idle threat about taking their unborn child from them.

Saying Taylor didn't need to corrupt it like he had corrupted Zac. They figured it was just safer for Zac to sign since they saw Zac as the victim in the entire situation with him and Taylor, though he was far from it.

"Really," Zac nodded his head as he reached down for Taylor's hand. Linking their fingers together. "I wouldn't change a moment of this for anything else."

Taylor softly squeezed his hand back, "So you wouldn't want to be out there partying and getting with every boy you could?" he asked softly not even mentioning girl because unlike Taylor, Zac was completely gay. Taylor on the other hand was bi with a leaning towards men.

Natalie being his only exception.

"I mean I think a part of me would and I can again when Cecily is older. But I know to limit myself. I can still have fun and be a dad..be a husband," Zac stated as he lifted his head. "I think the only thing I'd change is not knowing who Cess's father is," he said knowing that despite being her father legally he just wanted to know.

Though he had his suspicions. There was no denying that minus her brown eyes that Cecily looked like Taylor even at just eight months old.

But Taylor of course played it off. Saying Zac just wanted to deny the fact that he was more than likely Cecily's dad.

Taylor shook his head as he locked eyes with Zac, "Not me. It's best not to know so that the one who isn't her father doesn't get their hopes dashed," he said a vulnerability to his voice.

It was enough to let Zac know Taylor's true reasons for not wanting to know the truth. He was afraid to know because as much as he denied it he hoped he was the biological father. After all it did make sense since having a baby had been Taylor's idea.

Taylor was also the one who had gone to all of their surrogates appointments. Been there for everything and if he knew Cecily wasn't his, he'd be devastated.

"We could always have another baby with the sperm that wasn't used," Zac suggested as he leaned in to peck Taylor's lips. "Have a second baby."

Taylor went silent at that, his face going soft as he thought over Zac's suggestion. "As much as I want to one day have a second baby, I still don't want to know who Cecily's real father is," he stated with a shake of his head. "Legally it's you and that's the best option in the end. Not just because of our parents but because well all know me too."

Zac nodded his head as he sighed but eventually he laid his head back on Taylor's shoulder, letting his eyes fall shut.

He knew there was no reason to argue when Taylor's mind was made up and in the end it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that they had each other.

***

Taylor who had fallen asleep too, not long after Zac. Opened his eyes when he heard tiny cries coming from beside him and as he blinked a few times he turned to look down at Cecily. Seeing her awake and the result of the crying.

Her crying sounding like her tired cries even though she was in her baby carrier. Which meant she probably wanted her crib and yes, she really was his daughter if she was picky on where she wanted to sleep.

Moving slowly as not to wake up Zac, Taylor stood up and reached down to pick Cecily up. Holding her close as he walked down to her room and the minute he reached her nursery he sat down in a rocking chair. Deciding to rock her before just laying her down.

Knowing if he just laid her down she'd probably end up crying louder and not quiet down. At least rocking her could quiet her cries some before laying her down.

As he rocked Cecily, he couldn't help but hmm a tune to her. An old Christmas song that had been on an album that the band had once released way back when. A smile appearing on his face as he watched Cecily drift off to sleep in his arms.

"Hmm," he smiled more as he moved her up gently, kissing her forehead. "Guess you aren't that picky on where you sleep since you drifted off in my arms," he said before moving away to just look at her. Feeling like he was at least for now okay.

He had Cecily and he had Zac and he didn't need much else. Not even to know if Cecily was his biologically because did it even matter? In the end he'd still be in her life and love her just as much..maybe a bit more than Zac even because it had been him who had really wanted a baby.

To make up for the fact that he couldn't have Ezra. But even with that knowledge he still loved Cecily just as much. Had from the moment he knew the surrogate had been pregnant and even more so when he got to hold the baby in his arms for the first time.

"Daddy loves you Cecily Parker Hanson," Taylor murmured softly against her skin as he leaned in to kiss her forehead on more time. "Never ever forget that no matter what."

"I'm sure she won't," Zac stated and Taylor turned to see him in the doorway video camera in hand. "Woke up and couldn't find either of you. Decided to film stuff anyway and followed the voices here. Pretty sure Cess is going to know how loved she is for the rest of her life now," he finished with a smile on his face and Taylor may have been thankful that he was into documenting everything.

Making sure they'd have something to give their daughter when she was older. Especially if certain members of their family tried to taint her and turn both of them but especially him into the bad guy. He wasn't one though. He was just a father who loved his daughter more than life itself.


End file.
